foreverversefandomcom-20200214-history
One Shots
When Ivan Van Norman is not available during ForeverVerse; friends of the show will substitute as a guest GM for an episode. Mad Max GM * Eric Campbell Characters * - Amy Vorpahl * - Damion Poitier * - Hector Navarro * - Jason Charles Miller * - Trisha Hershberger Roll for Shoes Roll for Shoes (originally titled I roll to see if I have shoes on) is a simple, classless, d6 RPG where characters gain skills through very successful applications of skill or through spending experience (gained by failing a skill). The entire ruleset is 147 words long.https://1d4chan.org/wiki/Roll_for_shoes GM * Jordan Callarman Characters * - Amy * - Damion * - Erika Ishii (guest) * - Hector * - Jason * - Meghan Caves (guest) Honey Heist right|thumb|250px|The Burrs by Chovexaniright|thumb|150px|The GM, Sax "Burr" by Chovexani A one page RPG by Grant Howitt (who also created The Witch is Dead) The Story The party are criminally minded bears planning a heist at HoneyCon 2017 (think Ocean's 11, but with bears). The main story elements are randomly rolled from a table. This year the Con is being held at a Lavish Lakeside Camp; protected with armed guards and electronically locked doors. The organizer, Roger Munden (named for a critter who donated a large number of bits to the day's show), is ruthless and corrupt; which is why the bears are trying to steal this year's prize, the Queen of All Bees, who was exiled and recently returned. GM * Sax Carr (guest) Characters * Rochelle, a fez and top hat wearing honey badger thief - Amy * Sundee, a top hat wearing washed-up sun-bear muscle - Damion * JJ, a bowler wearing rookie driver - Erika (guest) * Jeff (formerly Ling Ling), a top hat wearing slick panda hacker - Hector * Tommy, an cowboy hat wearing incompetent black bear thief - Jason Back to Basic right|thumb|150px|Art by Chovexani The 1980 edition of D&D Basic Module B1: In Search of the Unknown. Notable differences from D&D as we know it today: * Elf/Dwarf/Halfling are classes, not races. * Clerics do not have spells at 1st level. * Alignments are only Lawful, Neutral or Chaotic (Good/Evil is not part of an alignment in the 1980 edition only). ** Each alignment has its own language. Notes: Ivan was expected to be working on International Tabletop Day planning, but ended being able to attend as a player. Jason is using his original copy of the system. The Story Players are all recent graduates from Gygax Adventure Academy (GAA) in the town of Basique, a basic sort of town. The party are spoiled rich kids whose parents sent them to this expensive academy to get them away from home. The Adventure Academy is located in Basique because of all the legends surrounding the town, including that of Roghan the Fearless and Zelligar the Unknown, legendary figures known to the party from childhood stories. The party decide to investigate the veracity of tales of Roghan and Zelligar's stronghold of Quasqueton, which also reportedly contains the wizard workshop of Zelligar, containing the strongest magics known to man. GM * Jason Charles Miller Characters Jason DM.png|JCM the DM Warrior Amy b.png|Mimi Steelheart, the human fighter Damion Fighter.png|Durgo of the Deep, the dwarf Thief Erika Short Sword b.png|Eesha Ariki the human thief Wizard Hector b.png|Ektor the Magnificent, the elf Ivan Magic User Mustashk.png|Normo von Ivan, the human spellcaster Cleric Sax Grim With Glasses.png|Carn the Troubled, the human cleric of Basique Tess Elf.png|Tesseracta the Foul-Mouthed the elf Jason mentioned that every character is a play on the name of the player. * Mimi Steelheart, Human Fighter - Amy (a nickname from her nephews) * Durgo of the Deep, Dwarf- Damion * Eesha Ariki, Human Thief - Erika (guest) * Ektor the Magnificent, Elf - Hector * Normo von Ivar, Human Magic User - Ivan * Carn the Troubled, Human Cleric of Basor - Sax (guest) Joined for the second session * Tesseracta the Foul-Mouthed, Elf - Tess Fowler (guest) Big Motherfuckin' One Off Due to player conflicts they decide to play Big Motherfuckin' Crab Truckers, a throwback to the original No Survivors. "Big Mutherfukin' Crab Truckers is a role-playing game about big motherfucking crabs. Or crab-people. Some shit like that. ... And they truck. Yeah, they drive shit across the desert to please their Mutherfuckin' Crab Goddess. And you will truck it there, and you will like it, and you will pull an all-day and all-night ride to fuckin' do it."https://1d4chan.org/wiki/Crab_Truckers The Story _____ GM Ivan Van Norman Characters * Annalee, fighter - Erika * Sebastian, driver - Hector * Dale, lifter - Ryan Green (guest) ---------- Category:System Category:ForeverVerse Category:Art by Chovexani Category:Back to Basic Category:Honey Heist Category:Mad Max Category:Roll for Shoes